1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lens and its manufacturing method, and particularly to a micro lens suitable as a lens of an emitting section of a vertical cavity surface emitting laser, and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Related micro lens can be formed on an emitting surface of the surface light-emitting laser by using an inkjet method. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-67449.